Only in Hyrule: Beowulf's tale
by lady-eino
Summary: When Link falls into a demon's lair, he is unwillingly pushed into a strange barbaric world without his ocarina, gear, or any chance for return. However, a cold and uncaring warrior by the name of Beowulf may be what Link needs to go back home.
1. chapter one: a bad grotto

Link, Hyrule, Epona, Zelda, Zoras, the Ocarina of Time, and such and such are owned by the people who own them.

Beowulf: Well, duh, I would HOPE that the owners owned them.

Eino:  ::ignoring Beowulf::  Since this is my first fanfic, I'd be your fan forever if you read and review!   Or…  Link gets it.  Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Link:…

Eino: Right, feedback is good!

Chapter one: a bad grotto 

            The young man crouched to the ground; his calloused hands rested on his long cap.  Slipping his strong left hand over his back, he managed to pull his heavy shield off, leaving his body much lighter than before.

            "Alright," he managed to breathe out.  An almost hidden grin crossed his face.  A hasty glimpse confirmed that nobody was around, and the teen plunged into the icy lake that stretched out before him.  His legs swiftly kicked about, and the boy lunged further and further into the lake.  Normally, no man would have been able to survive for the length of time he was under water, but Link was not any ordinary man.  His blue tunic was a gift from the Zora, and now that he was old enough (and mostly tall enough), he was able to fit into the tunic once again, allowing him to breathe freely under water.  It had seemed like an eternity, but Link finally reached the bottom of the lake.  His hands fished around the near pitch black water until his fingers wrapped around something hard.  The teen shoved the object into his side pack, and with his built legs, shoved himself from the lake floor.

            Link surfaced, and he crawled onto the shore; his clothes heavy with water.  With a practiced grace, the teen flopped himself onto the grass and reached his hand into his side bag.  He rummaged around for his new treasure and finally pulled it out.

            "Twenty Rupees,"  the boy thankfully sighed and stuck the rupee back into his sack.  It was almost sad how he made a living, but it was all he had known since he was 10.  There were some days when he missed his old home in the forest, but those days were long past.  But for now, Link could make a trip into town and eat a decent meal for a change.  Memories could wait till later.

            He stripped off his soaked tunic and placed the more comfortable Kokori tunic on.  Link carelessly set his shield over his shoulders and called for Epona.  The trip to town was a full day's ride on horseback, and much more convenient than _running_ the whole way there.  Not that he couldn't do it, of course.

            Link waited patiently for the horse (as Epona was famously known for wandering off), but after a long pause the troublesome animal had not bothered to show up.

            "Epona!"  Link shouted into the wind.  "Hnn…"  his voice trailed off as he reached into his pack for his ocarina.  "You stubborn horse…"  Touching his lips lightly to the instrument's mouth, he played a tune that was taught to him by the lovely Malon.

            Epona's song echoed against the nearby cliffs, but…  still no horse.  "Darn it, EPONA!"  The ocarina was reluctantly placed back into the sack.  Had Epona gotten herself into trouble again?  Link hoped not.

            With a shaking heart, Link ran forward calling out her name.  His already tired legs numbed with every heavy step as he forced himself to go on.  Epona.  His best friend weighed heavily on Link's mind, and caused the teen to not pay any attention to where he was headed, or at least what was under his feet.  A man-sized hole, hidden by the tall grasses, engulfed the teen.  Link hit his forehead on the grotto's angled mouth causing him to bounce back, hitting the bottom of the small grotto with a thud.  There it was that Link blacked out, his limbs dangling all about him on the cold, porous rock.

~*~*~

            "What's this I see before me?"  A shadowy figure closed in on the unconscious teen.  "He's a very pretty creature, no?"  Pockets of white light from above lit up the mass of body.  The demon carefully eyed the boy before her…  his figure was arched up because of the shield strapped to his back; most likely a very uncomfortable position.

            "A warrior…" the creature paused thoughtfully.  "…a warrior is tasty, I've heard."  Her small hands slid over the boy's cheek and paused at his lips.  Her grin widened as thoughts of severed flesh took over her wicked mind.  She refrained from anything drastic at first, however, for the creature could not venture outside to catch any man herself, and it wasn't everyday that one (especially as good-looking as this one) just dropped from the sky…  courtesy of the three Goddesses, no doubt.  She licked her moist lips.  What to do…  what to do…

            In all of the old tales, the handsome and brave warrior was triumphantly killed by the darker creature.  The warrior in front of her was exactly what she imagined in those childhood fantasies.  Her daydreaming broke when she heard a small cough from her prize.  Perhaps she could wait to tear into his pink flesh later, but if she wanted to keep the warrior to herself, then she'd have to do something quick before he woke up.  The creature hissed.  Thank the Goddesses!

~*~*~

            Link could feel the weight of someone pressing against him.  He could _smell_ it and _hear_ it, but he couldn't manage to open his eyes.  The feeling slowly crept up his body until it reached his neck.  Link's eyes shot open, but he was blinded by the dark.  Making sure his eyes were really open, he blinked several times.

            "You're up, my Hero," a chilling voice gently cooed, tickling Link's bare skin.  Wait…  bare skin?  Link panicked as he tried to pull his arms free, but they were securely bound behind him.  "If you are looking for your metal items, they are not here."

            "Where are they,"  Link's wispy voice pierced the darkness.

            "I have taken them…"  Her  fingers wrapped around a strand of Link's hair.  "…and I have made sure that they are as far away as possible."  Link grimaced as the creature's evil aura seemed to overwhelm his body.  "After all…  it would be a tragedy for me if you were to escape…"  Link's hands began to grow numb because of the rope's tight squeeze.  Link had been in similar situations before, but he had never been in something this deep.

            "What are you going to do with me?"

            "Oh?  I'm going to eat you, of course."  Link couldn't see it, but he knew somehow that the creature had to be smiling at him.  The demon shifted her weight and opened her wide mouth, exposing her sharp teeth.  With a quick movement, the creature bit down into Link's right shoulder, causing Link to scream in pain.

Me is eviiiillll…  anyhow, I know the chapter's kind of short and slow, but it's more like a prologue.  And Epona's disappearance will be explained in a later chapter, but for now...  Epona has been conveniently pushed to the side (or has she).  The entire story is loosely based on the ancient Beowulf story.  Beowulf has always interested me greatly, and since I'm a big fan of his…  Beowulf gets to co-star in this story!

Beowulf:   ::pushes Link to the side::  Hi ladies, I'm Beowulf.  I'm looking for several available women to-beep-beeeep, and who want to –beeeeep-.  I'm available 24 hours a day, and can even –beeeeeeeeeep-… blah, blah, blah…  [keeps on talking]

Link:…

Eino:  Ehh…  don't worry.  Link is still the main dish in this story…  and tasty too…

Demon:  Hail to that!

Link:…  

Please Review!!!!  Reviews will keep poor Link alive!  Neh heh hehhhh…


	2. chapter two: a sage's face

Link, Zelda, and the triforce are owned by the people who own them…  which is not me.  And I give Beowulf's credit to the person who created him…  (the mysterious unknown person…)  I honor you.  Gorideu, however, is a creation of me…  as strange as he is.

Eino here!  Thanks goes out to my reviewers.  The second chapter is finally here, and it's a bit longer than before.  Of course, it starts out slowly again…  (sorry 'bout that.)  It's a really bad habit of mine.  Anyhow, I'm not a very good writer, fundamentally, so I love when I get reviews.  After all, reviews will keep Link alive… ::grins evilly::

Beowulf:  You know what to do…  Read on and review!

Eino:  BTW, Natsu, Grendal will be in this story.  In fact, he is a very important character later on.

Beowulf:  Grendal…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two:  the sage's face

            "Which way is it?"  A gloved hand smoothed through the man's greasy hair.  

            "A good twenty miles away from here," another man coolly replied and pointed to the crinkled map.  "This is where we are right now."  His crouching companion looked up at him with questioning eyes.

            "Are you sure?"  With a strong set of legs, he pushed himself up with ease.  "Well, I'm not gonna fight ya'.  If we get lost, it's on your head anyway."  And he was right.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Beowulf, the great hero, but he sort of didn't.  As if that made sense.  He had heard rumors that the Great Beowulf had forsaken many of his own closest companions for the sake of 'glory'.  It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.  

            "Gorideu."  Beowulf frowned and rested his head on his thick arm.  "This is my home territory.  Are you saying that you doubt ME?"  His gaze seemed fixed on his little 'temporary' companion.  _Feh, he'll probably go back home and brag to his friends just about being next to me for a few lousy days…  might even score him some women._  His thoughts couldn't have been more wrong.  In fact, Gorideu couldn't wait to get away from him.

            He didn't like warriors.  Fat, sloppy pigs; that's what they were.  The whole lot of them.  They'd come unwelcomed into a house and eat your foot or sleep in your bed.  Some would sleep in your bed _with your wife_!

            Gorideu gritted his teeth.  The exact thing had happened with his older sister, the slut of the family.  Nine months later, a child had been born, and fortunately died three months later.  He could remember his father complaining that it was a waste of milk and cloth for a baby that didn't last long.  Goridue was starting to believe him. 

            The smaller man looked up at Beowulf, who sat cross-legged.  A bored expression was written all over his face, most likely because he wasn't killing anything.

            He REALLY hated warriors.

            "Gorideu," Beowulf's voice broke the long silence.  "Did you hear that?"

            "Huh?"  he snapped back into reality.  "Oh, I wasn't paying any attention.  Did YOU hear anything?"  He sarcastically replied, not at all interested in anything to do with the Great Hero.

            A scowl crossed Beowulf's face.  "I was pretty sure that I heard a scream."  He shrugged and turned his gaze again.

            "Are you going to investigate then?"  There was a long pause before Beowulf moved or made _any_ effort to show that he was listening to him.

            "I guess I could," his monotone voice chilled Gorideu to the bone.  "But we're in a hurry to reach the city, aren't we?"  Gorideu's jaw dropped down in disbelief.  Was this the legendary hero?  Some hurry they were in…  they had been sitting around all day… for some reason.

            "Perhaps it is a demon.  I've heard that there are an abundance of monsters in this area."  Beowulf's eyes lit up.

            "Alright, I'll go."  Beowulf _had_ known that demons lurked in this area, but he had never actually encountered one.  They were cave demons who nested underground, and the hero had never actually thought of burdening himself to find one.  He had always been preoccupied with monsters who would come to HIM.

            For a split second, though, Beowulf was satisfied.  After all, someone was going to die.

~*~*~

            "…nk…  Link…." A soft voice echoed through his mind as he tried to regain his senses.  One bite shouldn't have caused him this much pain, but it did.  Link couldn't feel the lower half of his right arm, and he prayed to the Goddesses that he still had an arm left.  "…Link…  listen to me…"

            "Zuh-"  His voice was a bit strained.  "Zelda?"  Zelda's hand touched his wound carefully and pulled him off his shaking knees.  He seemed so lightheaded as he stood, wobbling, in front of the princess, but the pain had miraculously ceased tormenting him.

            A pitiful smile crossed the lips of the princess and she helped to hold her friend up.  "Link, you have entered the forbidden world.  I cannot be there to help you on your new journey, but I will be watching out for you."  Her words confused the hero at first.  _New journey?  Where?_

            "Princess, what is going on?"  Link stepped forward, unsuccessfully, and collapsed on Zelda's shoulder.

            "Something is happening with the triforce.  I'm afraid that the pieces may be calling for each other… so it is best that I will not be there."  Link's body stiffened.  The triforce? 

            Ganon.

            "Link, a friend will be coming for you, so don't worry."  Link watched her lips move, as if she was saying more, but there was no sound.

            "Zelda?"  Link watched as Zelda's image slowly melted away from him.  Suddenly it hit him…  a shockwave threw his body back and Link clenched his teeth.  It was his arm again!  He tried to open his eyes, but he found that he couldn't.  After several gasps of air, his eyes shot open.  What he saw, though, made him wish that he was still dreaming.

            "Did that hurt, Hero?"  Blood dripped from the demon's mouth and stained Link's bare chest.  _So it was a dream after all…_

            There was something different than before, however, and Link could _see_ it.  A pale blue light surrounded his body, and by the looks of it, the demon couldn't see that it was there.  

"Nayru's Love…"  Somehow, the power had been activated while he was unconscious.  At any rate, this would give him time to think of an escape.  Link didn't know how long the magic would last, but he figured that he'd make every effort to use it wisely.  

~*~*~

            Beowulf surveyed the land in front of him.  He had been trying to pinpoint where the demon could have been (if it was a demon at all).  Now he could remember why he never chased after these cave creatures.

            _If only that person would scream again_.  He had tried to hide his impatience, but it was no good.  His arms crossed, bunching up his thin leather shirt.  He couldn't go back to the camp empty handed, however, as Gorideu would spread the word around that Beowulf couldn't even catch a simple cave demon.

            But it wasn't that easy…

            "To hell with this," he rotated his body around and walked off.  _This kid just doesn't want to be saved then_.  He stopped, however.  A warm light seemed to envelope his body, and Beowulf paused from saying or _thinking _anything.  The light seemed to be radiating from what seemed to be a small patch of  blue grass.  Curiously, he pulled the tangled plants aside to reveal a hole, about two feet in width.  It was too small for him to fit through with his armor, but it would be worth it.  After stripping his armor off, he strapped his short sword tightly around his right leg and entered the lit cave.

            What has Beowulf discovered?  Is it really Link or could it be something else?  Why is Gorideu so cold and why is he traveling with Beowulf?  All of these questions and more might be answered in the next episode of…  "Only Hyrule's Hero".

***Author's note***

Eino:  Again, special thanks goes out to my first reviewers…  ::wipes tears from eyes::

Beowulf:  And yes, I AM THE Beowulf.  Who else would I be?  ::insert throaty laugh::

Eino:  ::Hits Beowulf for being rude::  Anyhow, I know this chapter is short, but it is an improvement on length (compared to the first chapter, at least.)  Anyhow, since I really like writing this story, I'm going to continue on and hopefully push out more chapters really soon… (cuz I love both of ma' babies)  ::hugs Link and Beowulf::

Link:…

Beowulf:  Now ladies…  _and you men too_…  since you've amazingly sat and read this much of Eino's  "writing", you should review.  It's the right thing to do.

Eino:  ::ignoring Beowulf::  Right, or Linky-poo dies!  Mwaahaaahaaaaaa!!!

Link: …   ::still glowing from Nayru's love::

Gorideu:  Kill BEOWULF instead!!!  ::runs through fanfic screaming::

Link:…

Eino:  I'm…  going to have to do something about him…  ::sighs::

 l

 l

 l

V


	3. chapter three: bad personalities

Disclaimer:  You know the drill…  I don't own Link, Zelda, Hyrule or Beowulf or anything that makes this a fanfic...  thus the fan part…    I DO however own Gorideu…  he's mine…  can't steal him…  ::evil chuckle::  

Well…  it took about a gazzilion months, but chapter three is finally here!  I apologize to those who were reading my fic.  It's one of my biggest pet peeves when authors don't update their stories and here I did it myself.  Sorry sorry sorry!!!  ::bows over and over again::  Oh, Please read and review!

Chapter three:  bad personalities 

            "Wha~"  The demon stumbled back clumsily, tossing her arms to her side.  "What is this!?!  Why can't I touch youuuu!"  She hissed and jerked her body to the side, scrambling around for something to cut her victim with.

            Link sighed.  He was safe for a few minutes…  a few more minutes to live.  No.  He had been through to much to die from this.  He struggled with his ropes in a vain attempt to get loose, but the more he struggled, the tighter the moist fibers dug into his skin.

            "Strange magic tricks my Hero has…"  The demon stood slowly; the soft light from Nayru's Love highlighting her figure.  She had a small body frame, but Link's blue tunic bunched up around her waist, causing her to look larger.  In her hand she loosely held Link's old sword.

            "Heh…"  Link grinned.  How long had it been since Nayru's Love had been activated?  It'll die out soon.  Think…  THINK!  His thoughts were interrupted when his captor gently wrapped her free arm around his back and held the cool blade to his neck.  Shivers shot down his spine.  Her long fingernails dug into his skin drawing more blood.  THINK LINK!  The light flickered suddenly…  the magic was running out.  

            "Scared hero?"  The demon whispered into his pointed ear.  "Your magic trick…  how long can you keep me from hurting you?"  She giggled and rested her elbow on Link's shoulder.  "Thank you for this tasty treat!"

            "ehh…"  His eyes shot open just as the light had finally faded.

            "Nay…  ru…"  Link frowned and tossed his head back.  What could he do?  If there was some way to invoke Din's Fire maybe?  "Zelda…  tell me what I'm supposed to do…"

            "That's enough!"  The demon covered Link's mouth with her hand.  "I wonder…  how long it would take you to die if I ate both your arms…  how long I'd get to hear your screams?"  She didn't give Link much time to think before she slowly sliced through his skin.  He clenched his teeth together, trying not to utter a single sound.

            _Cling_!  The sword suddenly dropped to the rock floor, sending echoes through the cave.

            "ugghhhh…"  The sadistic creature coughed out blood that dripped down Link's chest.  He could feel her jerk away from his body.  Her soft frame hit the ground.

As Link desperately tried to see what was going on, two strong hands gently touched Link's chest.

"If you're alive, say something…"

"Wha…  what?  What happened?  Who…"  Link gulped trying to moisten the inside of his mouth.  It didn't work, however, and he lost his voice.

"Shut up.  I didn't want to have a conversation with you."  The man had a piercing voice.  He grumbled to himself as his hands made their way to the ropes that were binding Link's body.  "Oh God…  you're all bloody…  disgusting…"  Using his short sword, he sawed at the ropes, finally cutting the boy free.  Without the support of his bindings, Link slumped to the ground helplessly.

"Can you walk?"

"Uhhh…"  Link bent down clutching his arm.

"Well..  Damn…  I guess that means no then…"  The man lifted Link on his back as if he weighed nothing and stepped forward.  "Try not to bleed on me…"  Link groaned…  the man's body felt nice and warm…  and it smelled… _badly_.  His eyes fluttered shut.  At least he was safe.

                                                                     ~*~*~

            "Zel…da…"  A soft breeze brushed past his bangs tickling his cheeks.  His entire body felt numb and it wouldn't seem to move.  It was as if he was paralyzed.

            "Oh…  you're up?"  Link bolted up when he heard the unfamiliar voice.  "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  The man kneeled down to the ground so he could be eye level with the injured lump of annoyance.  "You should consider yourself lucky boy.  You were saved by the famous Beowulf."  The man almost seemed to snicker at the mention of this strange man.

            "Beowulf…"  A confused look crossed Link's gentle face.  

            "You…  never heard of Beowulf?  Have you been in that hole your entire life?"

            "No…  Hyrule…"  Link mumbled to himself.  He remembered what Zelda had said in his dream about the forbidden land.  Where the Goddesses was he?  He eyed the slim man in front of him.  The dirt plastered to his skin and hair was nothing compared to his stench.

            "I'm sorry…  I just…"  The man patted Link on the back avoiding where the blonde had been injured the most.

            "You're better off not knowing that scum."  He smiled and took Link's wrist in his own.  "My name is Gorideu, assistant messenger to the king."  He sat back, slouching on a large bag.

            "It's nice to meet you…  my name is Link…  I'm ahhh…  was traveling and happened by here."

            "Where were you headed?"  He raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands behind his greasy head.

            "Well…  I…"  Link felt a bit uneasy talking to the total stranger.  He seemed nice enough, but there seemed to be something the man was hiding deep inside…  something that creeped him out.

            "Ahh…  I know!"  Gorideu leaned forward and crossed his legs.  "I bet you're from one of those faraway tribes…  you look about 18…  you're taking your manhood test, right?"

            "My…  what?"  Link smiled and tried to conceal his laughter.  These people have tests for manhood?

            "I bet you tried to take on one of those demons by yourself, didn't you?"

            "Actually…"  Link smirked.  Did he really want to tell him that he fell into the hole by accident?  No,  It would probably be safer to just play along with this 'manhood' thing.  "Give it up kid…"  Gorideu's face grew darker.  "Warriors are a waste of human flesh.  Go find yourself a wench instead."  The blonde just stared at Gorideu who kept his irritated gaze.

            "Don't pollute the child's head with nonsense."  Beowulf leaned on a tree, a large hand resting on his hip.  Gorideu frowned and sat back again keeping his mouth shut with obvious resistance.

            "Kid."  Link looked up.  It was the same voice that he had heard earlier in the cave.  So, it was this man who had saved him.  "Hnn…"  Beowulf watched with amusement as the boy before him tensed up.  "Thanking me would be pointless...  it's not like you could ever return the favor to me."  The built man reached to his side and pulled out Link's sword from his belt.  He carelessly tossed it to the ground.  "You need a lot more training if you ever want to learn how to properly use a sword."

            "Uhhh…"  Link just smiled forcefully and decided to stay quiet.  How he'd love to take this guy on right now.

            "You shouldn't be challenging demons like that.  There are very few people who can defeat even minor creatures like that.  Be more careful 'cause next time I may not be there to rescue you."

            "Thanks, I'll keep your words into consideration."  Link sighed and shook his head hoping it would shake of the dizziness.

            "Well, kid…  you were hurt pretty badly, so you should probably stay here.  Gorideu will stay with you till you get better."

            "I'm gonna do what now?"  The man shot an angry glance to Beowulf.

            "Look, that kid has more blood soaking on my clothes than he probably has in his body."  Beowulf rubbed his chin and grinned.  "It's just good that I didn't get anything on my armor…  I would've killed him myself."

            "Whatever…  leave then."  Gorideu shut his eyes and turned his head away from the two.

            "Oh Kid, Gorideu's right.  Swordsmanship is too tough for children like you.  Stick to a wench."  Beowulf lifted his heavy pack over his shoulders.  Before he left, he looked back at the shocked blonde boy.  

            'Heh, that boy is a lot stronger than he looks.  He's only been sleeping one night and he's already recovering.'  His thoughts shifted back to his mission, however, and he finally left.

                                                                  ~*~*~

            "Great…  they didn't even bother to clothe me."  Link wrapped the blanket around his waist and tied it with a tight knot at the side.  Gorideu was sleeping soundly several yards away so the Hyrulian boy thought he'd try to do the same and rest, but he did so with a failed attempt.

            "I wish I knew more about what was going on…"  A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he tilted his head to the side.  This wasn't the first time he had visited a strange land, but this time he was thoroughly confused about why he was there.  Where was Epona?  What did Zelda mean about the forbidden land?  What was happening to the triforce?  Questions raced through his mind.  

            "It's hard to believe that you're still living after that."  Link spun around to face the sleepy Gorideu who was sitting up.  "Did I frighten you?  I'm sorry."  He smiled with his goofy grin and plopped himself next to Link.

            "I didn't mean to wake you."  The long grasses gently bent with the wind and wrapped around Link's body.  He shifted his body back to get out of the itchy grass.

            "Nah…  I don't sleep too well nowadays anyway…"

            "That makes two of us then."  Link leaned back placing his weight on his arms.

            "I was wondering…"  The man's hand reached out and pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and brought it up to his lips.  He gently blew into the piece making a faint note.

            "Yeah, what?"

            "Well, I was wondering if you were a fairy."

            "Huh?"  Link questioned Gorideu.  They knew about fairies in this land?

            "Well…  your hair and eye color are both rare…  and your pointy ears kinda give it away."

            "My…  ears?"  Link touched the tip of his ear.  He hadn't noticed it before because he had been so faint, but now that he looked…  Gorideu did have short, rounded ears.

            He jumped in front of Link and brought his face close to his.  "I never thought I'd actually get to meet a fairy in person!"

            "Well…"  Link looked to the side, uncomfortable with how close Gorideu was to him.  "I was raised in the fairy forest, but I'm not a fairy myself."

            "A human who was raised by fairies!"  The man clasped his hands together and grinned.  

"Look, it doesn't seem like you have any money to stay at an inn and you probably don't know your way around these parts, right?"

            "Uhh, yeah.  That's true."

            "So, howabout you stay with me for a while?"  He laughed to himself.  It was perfect.  Here he had an actual fairy with him who had placed his trust in a total stranger.  Who knew what advantages knowing a fairy would bring.  Maybe, the boy would even take him to his realm.  Oh gods…  if _only_.

                                                                ~*~*~

***Author's note***

Eino:     Once again, I apologize for the huge delay with this chapter.  I forgot how much fun writing this fic was…  and actually…  I just kinda forgot about the fic in general…  ::sweatdrop::

Well…  it took three whole chapters for me to finally kill that demon off…  but at least this chapter is a bit longer than the first two.  I'm REALLY trying to work on this length issue!

Beowulf:  That last sentence sounded really bad…

Eino:  eep!  ::hits Beowulf::  Anyway, Grendel will be coming up shortly, and Beowulf will be back, so please continue reading!

Gorideu:  Alright everyone…  you know the drill…  you gotta review…  reviews make Eino happy!


End file.
